1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-type vehicle including a multi-part shroud. More particularly, the present invention relates to a saddle-type vehicle having a multi-part shroud, and a vehicle component protectively covered by the shroud.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-190141 discloses a motorcycle that includes a fuel tank disposed above a main frame, which extends rearwardly from a head pipe, and a radiator disposed forwardly below the fuel tank.
In the motorcycle described in this reference, side portions of the fuel tank and the radiator are covered by a radiator shroud, and the radiator shroud has an air vent opening formed in an upper portion thereof.